


Extinction Event

by segerge



Series: TASK FORCE [18]
Category: HERO Champions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/segerge/pseuds/segerge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(May 1990) TASK FORCE finds itself allied with Doctor Destroyer in an attempt to save Earth from an asteroid which Mechanon has diverted into an impact trajectory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extinction Event

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings** : language, orbital mechanics, lots of off-screen sex, multiple gratuitous Tolkien references
> 
> * * *
> 
> #### DRAMATIS PERSONAE:
> 
> **Task Force (Dallas-Fort Worth supergroup)**
> 
>   * Ted Jameson (AKA Ranger), CEO of ProStar, speedster and team leader
>   * Julie Dormyer (AKA Ladyhawk), Chairman of the Board of Directors for ProStar, ninja with latent powers of temporal visualization
>   * Dr. Bob Hawkins (AKA Starforce), Senior Research Scientist for ProStar, power-armor wearer/gadgeteer
>   * Rev. Kent Christiansen (AKA Spiritual Warrior), Associate Pastor of Carrolton Park Church, mage with a holy sword
>   * Frederick 'Bowser' Bastable (AKA Mr. Bassman), jazz artist and mutant sonic projector
>   * Zes'arou Al'Gari Vikon (AKA Sage), exiled Varanyi psionic
> 

> 
> **villains**
> 
>   * Mechanon, expy of Ultron in the Champions Universe timeline
>   * Dr. Albert Zerstoiten (AKA Doctor Destroyer), expy of Dr. Doom in the Champions Universe timeline
> 

> 
> **others**
> 
>   * Aida Lerner (AKA Ha'Pele), psionic MOSSAD agent
>   * Dr. Judith Shapiro, astronomy professor at Tel Aviv University, Aida's roommate
> 

> 
> **AUTHOR'S NOTE 1** : Telepathy is denoted by (( )), internal monologue by [[ ]], Hebrew in « »
> 
>  **AUTHOR'S NOTE 2** : The Destroyer-Mechanon War of the Champions Universe timeline has been underway for 3 months, based on the time hack in 'Book of the Destroyer,' where Destroyer's first offensive action against Mechanon takes place on 3/19/1990 and Mechanon's initial penetration of Sennacherib takes place one month before this. 
> 
> **AUTHOR'S NOTE 3** : I am aware that asteroid 1989 FC now bears the designation '4581 Asclepius'. The IAU meeting that assigned that name has not happened yet.
> 
>  **AUTHOR'S NOTE 4** : The poem Bob and Judith quote periodically throughout this episode is the "Lay of Leithian," by J. R. R. Tolkien.
> 
> * * *

**PROLOGUE** : Rapid-Intercept Asteroid Surveyor [RIAS] Control Room, Southwest Research Institute, San Antonio, TX. 4/7/1989 /* roughly before 'Jurassic City' */

(Bob 'Starforce' Hawkins is standing behind a Mission-Control-like console of scientists, smiling. He is subconsciously bouncing up and down on his feet as Ted 'Ranger' Jameson walks up behind him)

 **Ranger** : "You're bouncing again. Am I going to have to cut you off from the coffee and Dr. Pepper?"

 **Starforce** : "I can't help myself. I've been waiting for this moment for close to a year!"

 **Ranger** : "So have the company stockholders."

 **Starforce** : "And SWRI. Let's not forget the customer, either."

 **Ranger** : "What's RIAS's current status?"

 **Starforce** : "The engines have performed exactly as I designed them. There've been a few glitches on the data uplink, but that's not ProStar tech and it's nothing their people haven't been able to handle so far."

 **Ranger** : "What about the hull? Remember that it's a materials demonstrator for that new microstructure..."

 **Starforce** (interrupting): "Nanostructure."

 **Ranger** : "...nanostructure you've developed."

 **Starforce** : "Internal radiation and thermal flux are all nominal." (beat, smiling) "Exactly as predicted."

(Ted looks up at one of the wall monitors, now showing 5 minutes to closest approach. Another monitor is updating a false-color image of an oblong, rocky object floating in space)

 **Starforce** : "Thar she blows. Asteroid 1989 FC."

 **Ranger** : "Is it true it almost hit us last month?"

 **Starforce** : "Spatially, it missed by 483,000 miles. Viewed from another perspective, it crossed Earth's orbit in the exact space that Earth had occupied 6 hours previously."

 **Ranger** : "That's twice the distance to the Moon, isn't it?"

 **Starforce** : "Yep." (beat) "That's why missions like RIAS are important. We need to understand more about Earth-crossing asteroids."

 **Ranger** : "So we could take them out if we have to?"

 **Starforce** : "Assuming we detect them in time, yes."

(the monitor displaying the false-color image of 1989 FC suddenly jumps, and is filled with static)

 **Ranger** : "What's wrong?"

 **Starforce** : "Dunno. Looks like the downlink's now glitching."

(a technician turns around and gets Bob's attention. He strides toward that console and looks over his shoulder)

 **Starforce** (to the tech): "I have the conn."

(the tech stands up, and Bob takes his place. His fingers dance rapidly over the computer keyboard at the console, and he looks at the monitor output. This cycle repeats a couple of more times)

 **Starforce** (standing up, to the tech): "I'll need a copy of all telemetry before loss of signal. Before I leave."

 **Tech** : "You'll have it."

(Bob steps back to Ted)

 **Ranger** : "What happened?"

 **Starforce** (low voice): "Somebody hijacked the connection to RIAS and is trying to make us think that the reactor core blew."

 **Ranger** : "What?"

 **Starforce** : "Oh, officially people are going to say that the probe blew up as it approached the asteroid. Let them."

 **Ranger** : "That isn't going to look good for ProStar."

 **Starforce** : "We can clear ProStar's corporate reputation when we find out who hijacked it. But we HAVE to find out who hijacked it to do that."

* * *

**THIRTEEN MONTHS LATER...**

(Ben-Gurion International Airport, Tel Aviv, Israel)

(Bob 'Starforce' Hawkins strides out of Customs into the terminal, carry-on over one shoulder. Aida "Ha'Pele" Lerner and a taller, slender, dark-haired woman wearing glasses are waiting in the terminal)

 **Ha'Pele** (eyes flaring a pupilless blue): ((Robert! Over here!))

(Bob looks up as if stung, and makes eye contact with Aida. He changes his course mid-stride)

 **Starforce** (hugging Aida and inadvertantly picking her up in the process): "Hi!"

 **Ha'Pele** : "Long time, no see! How was your flight?"

 **Starforce** (releasing Aida): "I spent most of the flight to Frankfurt watching Venus rise from 35,000 feet above the Atlantic instead of sleeping like I should have been doing." (beat) "At least I now understand why Tolkien rendered it as a Silmaril in his books."

 **Taller woman** (eyes suddenly growing wide): "Technically, it was bound to Eärendil's forehead as he captained Vingilot through the skies above Arda."

(now Bob's eyes grow wide, and he makes eye contact with the woman accompanying Aida)

 **Starforce** (offering his hand): "I don't believe we've met! Bob Hawkins."

 **Judith** : "Judith Shapiro. I'm Aida's roommate."

(Bob kisses her hand gently, and Judith giggles)

 **Starforce** (smiling): "My lady."

 **Ha'Pele** : "If you're quite through seducing my roommate, I can take you to your hotel."

 **Starforce** (to Aida): "You call THAT seduction?"

 **Judith** (to Bob): "So how do you and Aida know each other?"

 **Starforce** : "We met two years ago on a flight from Chicago to Dallas. She was over in America on, uh... business."

 **Ha'Pele** (to Bob): ((She knows what I do for a living. Don't over-egg the pudding))

 **Starforce** : ((Does she know what I do?))

 **Ha'Pele** : ((Not the parts involving your battlesuit or TASK FORCE))

 **Judith** : "So you've read _The Silmarillion_?"

 **Starforce** : "Got a first-edtion print of it for Christmas the year it was published." (beat) "Are you interested in Venus mythologically or astronomically?"

 **Judith** : "Astronomically. It's what I do for a living."

 **Starforce** (beat, amazed): "A female astronomer who knows Tolkien? I think I'm in love!"

 **Ha'Pele** : "Down, boy."

 **Judith** (to Aida): «Hush.» (eyeing Bob suggestively) "I have you beat. I've never met someone on the fast track to getting a Nobel who knows Tolkien."

 **Starforce** : "Wait. WHAT?"

 **Judith** : "You're here for the Wolf Prize ceremony, right?"

 **Starforce** : "Yeah. Me and my old thesis advisor from Purdue..."

 **Judith** : "Historically, half the winners of the Wolf Prize in Physics have gone on to win the Nobel Prize in Physics within a year."

(awkward pause)

 **Starforce** : "Oh."

 **Judith** : "You didn't know that?"

 **Starforce** : "Uh... no! I knew the Wolf Prize was prestigious, but..." (beat, eyes widen again) "Wow!"

(Judith and Aida laugh)

 **Judith** (to Aida while taking Bob's free arm): «You *were* right. He IS charming when he's confused!»

* * *

(CEO Office, ProStar, Plano, TX. Late afternoon)

(Ted 'Ranger' Jameson is getting ready to leave for the day)

 **Ha'Pele** : ((hey, Ted))

 **Ranger** : ((Hi, Aida. Can you *not* afford long-distance?))

 **Ha'Pele** : ((funny, loverboy))

 **Ranger** : ((did Bob get over there OK?))

 **Ha'Pele** : ((just fine. A little jet-lagged, but who isn't flying from Dallas to Tel Aviv?))

 **Ranger** : ((no problems?))

 **Ha'Pele** (beat): ((uh, no))

 **Ranger** : ((okay, why the hesitation?))

 **Ha'Pele** : ((You know my roommate?))

 **Ranger** : ((the astronomy professor at Tel Aviv University?))

 **Ha'Pele** : ((Yes, Dr. Shapiro)) (beat) ((you are NEVER going to believe where she is right now))

* * *

(Room 426, Crowne Plaza Tel Aviv City Centre. Simultaneous with previous scene)

(there is a trail of carelessly-discarded clothes, both male and female, strewn from the door to the bed. Bob and Judith are half-asleep in the bed, slowly caressing each other)

 **Judith** : "So you and Aida..."

 **Starforce** : "We never got that far." (beat) "I actually ended up introducing her to her current boyfriend."

 **Judith** : "The American Army reservist?"

 **Starforce** : "Who happens to be my boss."

 **Judith** (giggling): "Oops!"

(they kiss)

 **Starforce** : "I didn't come on to you too strong tonight, did I?"

 **Judith** : "I was going to ask you the same thing!"

 **Starforce** (beat, cheerfully demented): "You know, I wonder if Beren and Luthien had this conversation in the first draft of _The Silmarillion_?"

(Judith shrieks with laughter)

 **Judith** (laughing): "You naughty man!"

 **Starforce** (smiling): "Thank you!"

 **Judith** : "So I'm Luthien?"

 **Starforce** : "You DO match Tolkien's description of her."

 **Judith** (smiling): "In elven dell that maiden fair/about him cast her shadowy hair..."

 **Starforce** (continuing): "...and under morrowless moonlit skies/he kissed her trembling starlit eyes..."

 **Judith** : "In hour charmed there soft a kiss/she placed upon his muted lips."

(long kiss)

 **Judith** : "Hey, why don't we check out my observatory out in the Negev? We can have some fun there tomorrow night after the award ceremony." (beat, trailing a finger over Bob's body) "Then we can have some more fun in the waters off Eilat the day after that?"

 **Starforce** (smiling, kissing Judith): "Mmmmm.... Why don't we do Eilat first, THEN do the observatory? I've got all week here."

 **Judith** (smiles and kisses Bob): "I like how you think!"

* * *

**/* historical note** : The Wolf Award Ceremony will take place in the Knesset Building in Jerusalem and be handed to Bob by then-President of Israel Chaim Herzog */

* * *

(Granite Park, Plano, TX. Two days later)

(Julie and Ted are enjoying a lunch hour outside)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Sure is quiet without Nerd-boy around."

 **Ranger** : "And you're complaining?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Yes... No!"

 **Ranger** (smiling): "Make up your mind."

 **Ladyhawk** : "The award ceremony he was attending was yesterday. Shouldn't he be coming back now?"

 **Ranger** : "He was going to take a few extra days of personal leave before he did."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Oh." (beat) "He didn't meet anybody, did he?"

(Ted starts to say something, then stops himself)

 **Ladyhawk** : "He did, didn't he?"

 **Ranger** : "As Bob would no doubt ask you were he here to defend himself, why should you care?"

(tense pause)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Who is she?"

 **Ranger** : "Aida's roommate. An astronomy professor who's apparently even more of a _Lord of the Rings_ geek than Bob is."

 **Ladyhawk** (dangerously): "Oh, really?"

(awkward pause while each eats some more of their Chinese food)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Like, what is there to DO in Israel?"

 **Ranger** : "Don't say that around Kent..."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Outside of church choir, Bob's not that deep into Biblical history."

 **Ranger** : "Aida tells me that they've actually been at a resort on the Gulf of Aqaba since the award ceremony, snorkeling and freediving."

(there will now be a brief pause while the bottom falls out of Julie's world)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Oh."

(Ted looks at Julie intently)

 **Ranger** : "Julie, are you OK?"

 **Ladyhawk** (abruptly standing up from the picnic table): "I have to go."

(she throws her half-finished lunch away in a passing trashcan without breaking stride as she heads back to the ProStar Building)

 **Ladyhawk** (internal monologue, nearly in tears): [[WHY, Bob?]]

* * *

(Wise Observatory, Negev Desert, Israel. The next night)

(Bob and Judith walk into the deserted observatory arm-in-arm)

 **Starforce** : "Why did we have to leave Eilat?"

 **Judith** : "I wanted to show you where I worked, remember?" (beat) "And we have to pass it on the way to and from Eilat."

 **Starforce** : "Oh, yeah."

(they pause to kiss)

 **Judith** (sultry): "Before I met you, I'd never done it in the water before. Or under."

 **Starforce** : "Wanna know a secret?"

 **Judith** : "Sure!"

 **Starforce** : "Neither had I."

(they laugh)

 **Starforce** (smiling): "So, what do you do here?"

 **Judith** : "A lot of research on near-Earth asteroids."

 **Starforce** : "Really? You know I designed the engines and the navigation instructions for the RIAS mission last year, don't you?"

 **Judith** : "My, aren't WE busy back in America..."

 **Starforce** : "I've sometimes been accused of having attention-deficit disorder at work."

 **Judith** (smiles): "We'll deal with your hyperactivity later." (beat) "It's funny you should mention RIAS."

 **Starforce** (suddenly alert): "Why's that?"

 **Judith** : "You know the asteroid you were targeting with that mission?"

 **Starforce** : "Yeah. 1989 FC."

 **Judith** : "It's not in its orbit. Or at least the one its discoverer originally computed for it."

(she pulls a chair out from in front of a workstation. Bob beats her into the chair, then pulls her down onto his lap. They laugh)

 **Judith** (kissing Bob): "You're not ergonomic."

(Bob lowers the chair so Judith can comfortably use the workstation keyboard)

 **Judith** (smiles): "Much better!"

 **Starforce** (wrapping his arms around her waist): "You have photos?"

 **Judith** : "Better. I've been able to simulate its orbital evolution."

(Judith logs on and starts typing. Bob's hands start wandering)

 **Judith** (giggling): "Naughty man! Stop it!"

 **Starforce** : "Oh. You said SIMULATE..."

(Judith shrieks with laughter)

 **Starforce** (beat, cheerfully demented): "Honest mistake..."

 **Judith** : "Am I going to have to send you out of the room so I can pull up the orbital sims?"

 **Starforce** (still smiling): "No. Please continue!"

(they kiss, then she gets back to work on the keyboard. A graph window finally opens up, showing the Sun, the orbits of the inner planets, and a very complex orbit drawn in red, almost like a thread had been carelessly dropped on the workstation screen)

 **Judith** : "Since your RIAS probe attempted to intercept 1989 FC last year, I've been getting numerous single-night discoveries for an asteroid approximately its size and albedo within Earth's orbit."

 **Starforce** : "Are you sure it's 1989 FC?"

 **Judith** : "Positive. The size and albedo match is perfect."

 **Starforce** : "Hm. What did you mean when you said 'Single-night discoveries' just now?"

 **Judith** : "I'd look for them the next night where the doppler data on its velocity said they should be, and they weren't there."

 **Starforce** : "So you then tried an orbital simulation."

 **Judith** : "Mm-hnh. On a hunch, I attempted to fit an accelerating trajectory against those data points, assuming a starting point of April 7th last year."

 **Starforce** : "Because RIAS was intercepting an asteroid most definitely NOT maneuvering under its own power on that day." (indicates the workstation) "You found a trajectory that fit, apparently."

 **Judith** : "Only if I assume 1989 FC was accelerating at 1 millimeter per second squared since the day the RIAS mission failed."

 **Starforce** : "The trajectory kinks weird at Mercury's orbit. Gravity assist?"

 **Judith** : "To get it into its last perhelion six weeks ago, yes."

 **Starforce** (eyeballing the graph again): "Which looks pretty damn close to the Sun."

 **Judith** : "Roughly two solar radii." (beat) "The funny thing? Based on the doppler data, its acceleration vector reversed sign between when I lost the contact pre-perhelion and reacquired it post-perhelion."

 **Starforce** : "Decelerating before, then accelerating after?"

 **Judith** : "Yes! How did you know?"

 **Starforce** : "Old orbital mechanics trick. To get as much delta-vee as possible out of a maneuver, you do as much acceleration as you possibly can as close to periapsis as possible."

 **Judith** : "Oh."

 **Starforce** : "You know, it looks like it's going to cross Earth orbit at right angles to it. Is that right?"

 **Judith** : "Yes. Tomorrow night."

 **Starforce** (with growing dread): "And where exactly is Earth when this happens?"

 **Judith** (typing on the workstation): "About..." (beat, hits RETURN) "*Here*."

(tense pause while Bob looks at the workstation screen. His face pales)

 **Starforce** : "Judith? What's its velocity at Earth orbit crossing?"

 **Judith** : "About 35,000 meters per second. Why?"

 **Starforce** (rapidly working numbers in his head, his face now white as a sheet): "Because 1989 FC is going to hit Earth with an energy equivalent of 2.5 GIGATONS at that time!"

(now Judith pales)

 **Starforce** (horrified): "All this work and you NEVER thought to check for an Earth impact?"

(an explosion destroys the far wall of the observatory. Bob grabs Judith and stuffs them both underneath the workstation's desk)

 **Judith** (screaming in fear): "What's HAPPENING?"

(Bob now has a good look at their visitors as they stream in, shooting at everything in sight)

 **Starforce** : "DESTROIDS?"

(Judith's screaming attracts the attention of the robots. They look at Bob and Judith huddled under the workstation, then laser designator dots start appearing over them both)

 **Starforce** (still attempting to completely block Judith from the Destroids): "I never thought I'd go like this..."

(There is another explosion off to the side. A massive energy beam slices across the Destroids before they can kill Bob and Judith, then Dr. Destroyer strides into view)

 **Dr. Destroyer** (beckoning to Bob and Judith): "Come with me if you want to live."

* * *

(Destroyer Spaceplane 'Upsilon', Low Earth Orbit. 15 minutes later)

(Dr. Destroyer enters the cabin from the cockpit and sits down opposite Bob and Judith)

 **Dr. Destroyer** (handing Judith a CD case): "Your data was most helpful, Dr. Shapiro. Destroyer thanks you for your efforts."

 **Judith** (frightened): "What are you going to do with us?"

 **Dr. Destroyer** (fingers steepled in front of him): "Talk with you. Destroyer means you both no harm."

 **Judith** : "Is that what you told my parents in the concentration camps outside Der Riese when they were growing up?"

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "Destroyer views the excesses of National Socialism with the same disgust that you do, Fraulein. There was no biological or sociological basis to justify the treatment of your people by my countrymen in that era." (beat) "Or at any other time."

 **Starforce** : "So that's why you attacked us with Destroids?"

 **Dr. Destroyer** (picking up a half-opened Destroid head and showing its insides): "They may have looked like Destroids on the outside, Dr. Hawkins, but I am sure you will be surprised to learn that their insides were built by Mechanon."

 **Starforce** : "WHAT?"

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "I was, as you Americans might say, set up."

 **Starforce** : "Why?"

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "Because Mechanon wants me to take the blame for the imminent destruction of Humanity."

(tense pause. Starforce makes his Deduction roll)

 **Starforce** (looking over to Judith): "1989 FC! Mechanon's behind that asteroid's orbital changes!"

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "VERY good, Dr. Hawkins! You begin to transcend the limits of your culture and upbringing!"

 **Judith** (to Bob): "How did you come to that conclusion?"

 **Starforce** : "THINK, Judith! You've got the most complete set of orbital elements on 1989 FC since the RIAS mission last year. Have you communicated your discoveries to anyone yet?"

 **Judith** : "No, but I was going to after you went back to America..."

 **Starforce** : "So if Mechanon destroys the Wise Observatory and kills you, no one else on Earth will know about the asteroid going to hit Earth until it's too late!" (beat, to Dr. Destroyer) "No disrespect, but where do YOU come into this story?"

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "Destroyer has been fighting a war against that pathetic mockery of human life for 3 months now. Do not trouble yourself with the reasons why." (beat) "I was attempting signal intelligence to find its headquarters when I monitored the order to attack the Observatory. Naturally, Destroyer became curious."

 **Starforce** : "And so here we are."

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "Dr. Hawkins, you built the engines and the powerplant for the RIAS probe last year. Summarize the mission profile for Destroyer's benefit."

 **Starforce** : "RIAS was an idea to perform no-notice probe missions on near-earth asteroids without the lead times necessary to schedule launchers or payload with NASA. A sounding rocket lifted the probe above the atmosphere, which then used an electrogravitic thruster to directly intercept the target without using parking orbits to get into phase with a departure window."

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "A sounding rocket? Custom-built hybrid motor using paraffin and nitrous oxide?" /* gratuitous 'Reign of the Destroyer' reference */

 **Starforce** (internal monologue): [[Oh, CRAP!]] (verbally) "I have no idea what you're talking about. We used commercial off-the-shelf sounding rockets."

 **Dr. Destroyer** (beat): "The electrogravitic thruster. What was its power source?"

 **Starforce** : "Onboard monopolar-catalyzed fusion battery. I wanted to go with pulson-catalyzed fusion, but..."

 **Dr. Destroyer** (interrupting): "Focus, Dr. Hawkins. "How much did you over-engineer the engines and powerplant?"

 **Starforce** : "They were both off-the-shelf. They could both easily go 200% above what was needed for the RIAS probe." (beat) "Why are you asking these questions? RIAS was sabotaged and we never did find out why."

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "Isn't it obvious? Mechanon commandeered your probe and has been using it to change the asteroid's orbit."

 **Starforce** : "Even at 200% of rated power, the thruster on RIAS would be *grossly* insufficient to move an asteroid that massive..."

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "Did it not occur to you that the magnetic monopole has spin states that reach beyond the dimensions of space and time in which we exist?"

(Bob looks at Destroyer, his mouth slowly falling open)

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "Your overengineering is MORE than sufficient to allow your reactor to be used as a hyperspatial siphon! Once primed, Mechanon would have all the energy it needed to rapidly alter the asteroid's orbit."

 **Starforce** : "That violates SO many laws of conservation..."

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "Not in a five-dimensional space-time continuum. Do not limit yourself to the dimensions which we can perceive, Dr. Hawkins!" (beat) "If your creation was not about to kill us all, Destroyer would salute you!" /* Google 'Kaluza-Klein Theory'. Destroyer is NOT pulling this out of his ass */

 **Starforce** : "You'll understand if I don't thank you for your praise."

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "Your sarcasm is unworthy of your intellect." (beat) "Your company is of some importance to the supergroup TASK FORCE, is it not?"

 **Starforce** : "A lot of our technology seems to end up in Starforce's battlesuit for some reason."

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "Good."

(he leans across the cabin and handcuffs Judith's right wrist to the box next to her seat. A digital timer goes live on the box)

 **Judith** (frightened, yanking her hand against its restraint): "What have you done?"

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "My spaceplane will be landing at Love Field in 10 minutes. The device is one which can be disarmed by TASK FORCE should they arrive to save you in a timely manner."

 **Starforce** : "You... you BASTARD!"

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "Sticks and stones, mein herr."

(zzzzzZZZZZAP!)

 **Judith** (wide-eyed and frightened): "What do we do?"

 **Starforce** : "Hope we get TASK FORCE's attention when we land. What *else* can we do?"

* * *

(ProStar Hangar, Love Field, Dallas, TX. 20 minutes later)

(Bob is holding Judith's left hand)

 **Starforce** : "His blade he lifted high in hand/and challenging alone did stand"

 **Judith** (with a nervous quiver to her voice): "before the threat of Morgoth's power/and dauntless cursed him, hall and tower," 

**Starforce** : "o'ershadowing hand and grinding foot/beginning, ending, crown and root"

 **Judith** : "then turned to stride forth down the slope/abandoning fear, forsaking hope..."

 **Sage** : ((oh, that IS you, Dr. Hawkins!))

 **Starforce** (holding a hand up to silence Judith): "Sage?"

 **Judith** : "What's wrong?"

 **Starforce** (smiles): "The cavalry just arrived."

 **Judith** (tremulous smile): "Just like Luthien was about to arrive at Beren's side."

 **Sage** : ((Reverend Christiansen is about to neutralize any sensors which may be active in the hull of Destroyer's vehicle))

 **Starforce** : ((be careful. There's a bomb attached to the other person in the cabin))

 **Spiritual Warrior** : ((She will be fine. I can avoid the device))

 **Sage** : ((neither of you touch anything metal until we say so))

 **Starforce** (looking briefly at Judith): ((we're fine. Let 'er rip.))

(there is a click of a circuit breaker resetting somewhere in the cabin)

 **Sage** : ((and done))

 **Spiritual Warrior** : ((is that a good landing zone you're looking at?))

 **Starforce** : ((yes))

 **Spiritual Warrior** : ((good. Porting in 3... 2... 1...))

(zzzzzZZZZZAP!!)

(The rest of TASK FORCE flashes into existence throughout the cabin)

 **Starforce** (to Judith): "I told you we'd be fine."

(Judith gulps nervously)

 **Ranger** : "We heard you had gone missing after an attack by Dr. Destroyer."

 **Starforce** (standing): "That's what it was supposed to look like. Judith and I actually owe our lives to his actions not one hour ago."

 **Ladyhawk** (archly): "First-name basis already?"

 **Starforce** (beat, coldly): "Oh, how rude of me. Everyone, the lady currently handcuffed to the bomb *that* *is* *about* *to* *explode* is Dr. Judith Shapiro, professor of astronomy at Tel Aviv University. I STRONGLY suggest we save her life before we deal with the asteroid that Mechanon is about to kill Humanity with tomorrow."

(jaw-dropping pause)

 **Ladyhawk** (looking in Bob's face): "You're not kidding!"

 **Starforce** : "No, I'm not." (beat) "Any day now, guys."

(TASK FORCE springs into action. Ladyhawk kneels by the box handcuffed to Judith, while Spiritual Warrior walks over to her other side)

 **Spiritual Warrior** (to Judith): "You seem remarkably calm for the situation in which you've been placed."

 **Judith** : "We've been reciting poetry to each other."

 **Ladyhawk** : "WHAT?"

 **Starforce** : "'The Lay of Leithian,' by Tolkien. He recycled it late in life into one of the central stories of _The Silmarillion_."

 **Spiritual Warrior** (to Bob): "You did very well keeping her focused like that."

 **Starforce** : "Thank you." (looks around) "Who's got my suit?"

 **Ranger** (holding it up after retrieving it from the duffel bag he had been carrying): "Over here."

 **Starforce** (walks over): "Thanks."

 **Ranger** (handing Bob his suit): "Aida's been in a panic since the Observatory attack. She'll be glad to know Dr. Shapiro is still alive."

 **Starforce** (suiting up): "For now."

 **Judith** : "Bob? What are you doing?"

 **Starforce** (finishing the last connection and starting spin-up): "Introducing you to my other job back home, it would seem."

 **Judith** : "You're a... SUPERHERO?"

 **Starforce** (turns around and smiles, fully suited- and powered-up): "Ta-da!"

 **Judith** : "When were you going to tell me?"

(Starforce starts to say something, then catches himself)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Oh, you thought that one through REAL good, Nerd-boy..."

(the dirty look Starforce just gave Ladyhawk is spoiled by the fact his eyes aren't visible from outside his mask)

 **Starforce** (to Judith): "In my defense, Aida knows this and chose not to tell you, either."

 **Ranger** : "OK team, listen up. Starforce, human tricorder powers on the box. Find out what's in it."

 **Starforce** : "On it, boss."

 **Ranger** : "Sage, mind-link Starforce and Ladyhawk so she can see the insides of what she's working on."

(Sage nods, and his eyes start to glow)

 **Ranger** : "Spiritual Warrior, keep Dr. Shapiro calm."

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "Yes, sir."

(Spiritual Warrior engages Judith in a quiet conversation. She becomes noticeably calmer as she pays attention to him rather than the other activity around her)

 **Ladyhawk** (still examining the box): "Hm, I wonder what Ranger wants ME to do?"

 **Starforce** : "Do you need me at a different angle, Ninjette?"

 **Ladyhawk** (shakes head): "Not yet."

(tense pause)

 **Mr. Bassman** (quietly to Ranger): "We be the cheerin' section, mon?"

 **Ranger** : "For now."

(beat)

 **Ladyhawk** (to Starforce as she takes her electronic lockpick out of her utility belt): "So, you and Dr. Shapiro are an item?"

 **Starforce** : "Why should you care if we are?"

 **Ladyhawk** (gently working on the box with her lockpick): "Oh, I don't know. Let's start with 'what does she have that I don't?'"

 **Starforce** (to Ladyhawk, without breaking his staredown of the box): "5 pounds of C-4 cuffed to her right hand that you're *supposed* to be disarming. Next question?"

(Judith's eyes grow wide with terror again)

 **Spiritual Warrior** (muttered): "And I had *just* calmed her down..."

 **Ladyhawk** (closing her eyes to see the mental image Sage is transferring from Starforce better): "Nerd-boy, are you SURE about this internal layout?"

 **Starforce** : "Positive." (points at the box) "The C-4 is here and here."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Then why isn't my Danger Sense going off when I work the lock?" (beat, using her 'Security Systems Analyzer' in her mask) "If I didn't know any better I'd swear this was some sort of transponder that's rigged to activate the moment I *release* Dr. Shapiro. Not a bomb."

 **Starforce** : "Destroyer could have built it this way deliberately to throw you off."

 **Ladyhawk** : "A deadman's switch keeping a bomb from detonating wouldn't be this elegant. This is more like the cipher-locks I had to keep cracking on Amchitka a couple of years ago..."

(beat. Ladyhawk's jaw slowly drops open, then she smiles) /* because she just made her Security Systems roll? */

 **Ladyhawk** : "Because that's EXACTLY what it is!" (working quickly and energetically with her lockpick now) "Not even Dr. Destroyer would use a cipher lock to set a bomb off..."

(CLICK!)

(Judith gasps. Ladyhawk lifts the lid off the box, which has now activated)

 **Ladyhawk** (holding lid up and moving out of the way): "Mr. Bassman, if you would do the honors, please?"

(Mr. Bassman shatters Judith's bonds with an expertly-placed sonic blast. She rubs her wrists)

 **Mr. Bassman** (to Judith, smiling): "There ya go, mon."

 **Judith** : "Thank you!"

 **Ladyhawk** (peering inside): "A transponder. Just like I thought."

(Starforce reaches inside and pulls out a strip of something that looks like aluminum foil)

 **Starforce** : "With spectral reflectors designed to imitate the signature of C-4. It wasn't a bomb at all!"

(zzzzzZZZZZAP!)

(there is a slow clap from behind all of them)

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "Excellent work, TASK FORCE!"

 **Ranger** (to Dr. Destroyer): "This was sadistic even by your standards! Threatening to blow up an innocent person with a fake bomb?"

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "Spare me your outrage, Herr Ranger. I needed all of your group together."

 **Ladyhawk** : "To kill us?"

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "Not today, Fraulein. Destroyer is here not as your doom, but as your ally."

* * *

(ProStar Hangar, Love Field, Dallas, TX. One second later)

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "Did Dr. Hawkins tell you about our conversation before you teleported him to safety?"

 **Ranger** : "He gave us an extremely brief summary. Something about Mechanon about to kill Humanity with an asteroid impact?"

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "Destroyer is surprised he is not here. It was his probe to that Apollo-group asteroid last year which Mechanon is now using to kill humanity."

 **Starforce** : "I'm sure he was glad to be told that."

 **Ranger** : "Why would you do this? Why tell us, then offer to help us?"

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "Destroyer has no desire to rule over a graveyard of a world, and *you* have no desire to die." (beat) "I believe you Americans call this a win-win scenario?"

 **Starforce** : "If we're through posturing, perhaps we can now brainstorm some ideas on how to stop Mechanon? We only have 26 hours left before impact, you know."

 **Sage** (to Dr. Destroyer): "What of the weapons you used against my empire's invasion fleet six years ago? Can't they destroy this asteroid?"

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "Though 1989 FC is of the same order-of-magnitude mass as a Varanyi Star Galleon, it lacks things such as matter-antimatter reactor cores that can be made to explode if hit just right."

 **Starforce** : "Well then, how about surface ablation? Surely you can use your weapons to vaporize enough of the asteroid's surface that the delta-vee knocks it away from Earth, can't you?"

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "Mechanon has already thought of that. There is enough of an axial spin now on the asteroid to render your proposed strategy useless."

 **Ranger** : "Is the probe Mechanon hijacked still active?"

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "It is."

 **Ranger** : "Then Mechanon must be using a transmitter somewhere on Earth to control it?"

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "Correct."

 **Ranger** : "Do you know where it is?"

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "Yes." (beat) "And once I give you the location, you will understand why I sought you out in advance rather than deal with Mechanon myself."

 **Starforce** : "It's in the Dallas-Fort Worth area, isn't it?"

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "VERY good, Herr Starforce! It is, in fact, an abandoned Air Force station outside of Duncanville. A radar site for coordinating anti-aircraft and anti-missile defenses for this area of Texas in simpler times."

 **Ranger** : "I'm somewhat familiar with the location."

 **Ladyhawk** : "If we had seen you there without knowing why, we would have attacked *you* instead."

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "Precisely, Fraulein."

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "Better to ask permission than forgiveness?"

(Dr. Destroyer chuckles. Though they are allies for now, it still sounds sinister)

 **Starforce** : "How long have you known Mechanon was there?"

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "For some time. The periodic transmissions to deep space were unmistakeable, but until an hour ago inexplicable." (indicates Judith cowering in the back of the cabin) "Once I had a copy of Dr. Shapiro's data on 1989 FC, everything suddenly made sense."

 **Ranger** : "Do you know anything of the base's layout or defenses?"

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "Nein."

 **Ranger** : "We'll need to scout the target before we attack it, then..."

 **Dr. Destroyer** (interrupting): "Every second we spend on intelligence before our attack increases the difficulty of deflecting the asteroid geometrically."

 **Ranger** : "At least let's get some idea of how many robots we're going to be facing. How long would THAT take?"

(tense pause)

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "Destroyer agrees with your request. Strap in, we will be moving to a point directly over the Air Force Station."

* * *

(Destroyer Spaceplane 'Upsilon', 40,000 feet above Duncanville Air Force Station. 5 minutes later)

(Destroyer has a hologram of the Station below them projected into the cabin which everyone is reviewing)

 **Ranger** : "That's a lot of robots."

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "If this is a typical Mechanon urban outpost, most of them will be humanoid-appearing infiltration units."

 **Ranger** : "And the larger energy signatures?"

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "A new type of robot I have observed recently, loosely based on the crude mecha I once built for Colonel Von Niehl in World War 2. I call them Victrian Walkers." /* "Greatest Generation" */

 **Starforce** : "If they're based on Nazi-era mecha, they should be very susceptible to exploding."

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "You would be correct." (beat) "We cannot afford any more delays, TASK FORCE! We must attack NOW!"

 **Ranger** (beat, nodding): "TASK FORCE, strap in."

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "Fraulein Ladyhawk, a moment?"

(Ladyhawk walks over)

 **Dr. Destroyer** (offering her the pilot's seat): "Destroyer was impressed with your combat landing at the Trinity Site 4 years ago. I am interested in seeing what you can do with better technology." /* "The Paradox of Doctor Destroyer" */

 **Ladyhawk** (sitting down): "Thank you!"

(she rapidly scans the control panel, then punches a button on the panel. The HUD goes live on the cockpit window in front of her)

 **Dr. Destroyer** (strapping into the right-hand seat): "Problems?"

 **Ladyhawk** (resting her hands on the throttle and control stick): "The Gulfstream was a LOT harder to figure out. I'll be fine."

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "Good." (beat) "And Fraulein?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Yes?"

 **Dr. Destroyer** (leaning toward her): "Not. A. Scratch."

 **Ladyhawk** (beat): "Understood." (over her shoulder into the cabin) "Everyone strapped in?"

(the rest of TASK FORCE gives her thumbs-up. Judith gulps nervously)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Okay, then. Express elevator to Hell, going DOWN..."

(Ladyhawk slams the spaceplane into a full-power vertical dive as Destroyer punches a button to her right. The opening bass riff to Kenny Loggins' [Danger Zone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=siwpn14IE7E) fills the cockpit and cabin)

 **Ladyhawk** (still smiling, to Dr. Destroyer): "Not 'Ride of the Valkyries?'"

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "FAR too cliched." (beat) "Also, Destroyer cannot hear that song anymore without thinking of Elmer Fudd."

(tense pause as Ladyhawk barely succeeds in containing her laughter)

 **Ladyhawk** : "When should I flare out for landing?"

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "About 300 meters altitude should suffice."

(back in the cabin, Judith has convulsively grabbed Starforce's arm)

 **Judith** (VERY frightened): "Is she going to CRASH US?"

 **Starforce** (hands folded in his lap): "Nah. I think she's just showing off."

(Starforce holds Judith's hand)

 **Starforce** : "Ladyhawk's a VERY good pilot. She knows what she's doing."

 **Ranger** : "Everyone got their data taps?"

(the rest of TASK FORCE not involved in flying the Spaceplane nods)

 **Ranger** : "The moment we're down, I blow the hatch and we scatter." (to Starforce) "Get back here the second yours is placed so we can commandeer RIAS."

 **Starforce** : "Destroyer will probably stay behind to verify data tap placement and start commandeering RIAS himself."

 **Ranger** : "Sage, switchboard."

(Sage mind-links TASK FORCE)

 **Ranger** : ((I can easily see Destroyer delaying its impact long enough to blackmail all Earth governments))

 **Starforce** : ((1989 FC is moving too fast for Destroyer to put it into even an unstable orbit around Earth. Even *he* has to obey the same laws of orbital mechanics that NASA does.))

 **Sage** : ((A long-term solar orbit which brings it back in another year or two is a definite possibility, though))

 **Starforce** : ((Good point. I'll keep an eye on him))

(Ladyhawk's Danger Sense gives her the proper timing to stand on the brakes)

 **Ladyhawk** (slamming both controls all the way back towards her): "Here we go!"

(The Spaceplane pitches up level with the ground, coming to a stop 30 feet before impact. The hurricane of dust and debris from the Spaceplane's shockwave dissipates, and a disused bunker is directly in front of them)

 **Ladyhawk** (while landing the Spaceplane): "I'm beginning to see why Nerd-boy enjoys popping the sound barrier all the time..."

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "GO, Fraulein! My planet needs you."

 **Ladyhawk** (unfastening): "On it."

* * *

(Internal corridor, Mechanon's base. 5 minutes later)

(Starforce is analyzing some open circuitry behind a wall panel he has pulled open)

 **Starforce** (singing to himself): "Oh mighty warrior of great fighting stock, might I inquire to ask... eh, What's Up Doc?"

(a cable shoots across the other end of the corridor he is in just as a Victrian Walker lumbers into view. It yanks taut, and the Walker trips over it)

(the massive crash of its fall startles Starforce, who spins around in time to see Ladyhawk somersault over the fallen walker, throw a thermite pellet down one of its grenade launchers, and finish the tumbling sequence by tripping Starforce on top of her)

(KABOOOOOOM!!)

(the smoke and debris clear from the destroyed Walker, revealing Starforce shielding Ladyhawk. Both are unhurt)

 **Ladyhawk** (holding Starforce): "I'd like to see your new girlfriend do THAT, Nerd-boy."

 **Starforce** : "Ninjette, if I didn't know any better I'd swear you're jealous!"

 **Ladyhawk** : "You don't." (beat) "Are you going to install your data tap, or did you have something else in mind while we're down here?"

 **Starforce** : "Is that a rhetorical question or a serious offer?"

(Ladyhawk kisses Starforce. Passionately. Behind his mask, Starforce's eyes bug out)

 **Ladyhawk** (breaking for air, sultry): "What do *you* think?"

(long pause, held gaze. Finally, Starforce activates his flight and repositions them both back on their feet)

 **Starforce** : "I, uh, think I need to install the data tap."

 **Ladyhawk** (releasing Starforce and looking away while licking her lips): "Yeah. Good call."

* * *

(Destroyer Spaceplane 'Upsilon', in front of Mechanon's base. 2 minutes later)

(Starforce flies in carrying Ladyhawk. Ranger, Mr. Bassman, and Spiritual Warrior are already guarding the Spaceplane)

 **Mr. Bassman** : "What took you guys?"

 **Starforce** (landing and releasing Ladyhawk): "We couldn't find a secure corridor to have a make-out session."

(Ladyhawk looks at Starforce in shock, then hauls off and slaps him. She hits his forcefield instead)

 **Ladyhawk** : "OW!"

 **Starforce** (cheerfully demented): "And THAT is why my forcefield is so insanely overdesigned!"

 **Ranger** : "You two argue later. Starforce, you and Dr. Destroyer have a planet to save. Get your ass in the jet, NOW!"

 **Starforce** : "Yessir."

(Starforce flash-steps into the jet. Judith looks up from the portable computer she is now working on and smiles timidly at him)

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "You're late."

 **Starforce** : "There were some distractions."

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "Indulge your weaknesses later." (beat) "Destroyer has put Dr. Shapiro to use refining the course instructions we will be uploading to 1989 FC."

 **Starforce** : "What do we have?"

 **Dr. Destroyer** (bringing up a graphic): "We need the probe to start generating an acceleration vector in *this* direction no later than 14 hours before impact."

 **Starforce** (looking at the graphic): "Away and behind? Not accelerate to cross Earth's orbit just in front of it?"

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "No other acceleration vector results in a miss with Earth."

 **Starforce** : "Okay, works for me." (beat) "May I suggest a further alteration?"

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "What did you have in mind?"

 **Starforce** : "We have 12 hours before this course sequence has to start. Use that time to kill 1989 FC's axial spin."

 **Dr. Destroyer** (beat): "So in case Mechanon takes its network off-line I can still affect its trajectory with my weapons constellation. Good, Herr Starforce!"

 **Starforce** : "I'll get started with the batch file for the instructions..."

 **Dr. Destroyer** (interrupting): "Dr. Hawkins would have been better."

 **Starforce** : "Who did you think helped him with programming RIAS's operating system?"

(Destroyer pauses, then nods)

* * *

(Destroyer Spaceplane 'Upsilon', in front of Mechanon's base. 2 minutes later)

(Ladyhawk somersaults behind Spiritual Warrior's forcewall as another Victrian Walker explodes and lands next to Ranger)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Swingline torched, out of marbles, out of shuriken, and NOW out of thermite." (beat, catches breath) "WHY won't Mechanon run out of Walkers?"

 **Ranger** : "Go inside the Spaceplane. See if it has any weapons you can use."

 **Ladyhawk** (nodding): "On it, boss."

(There is a blur of motion from the door into the Spaceplane before Ladyhawk can go through. Starforce flash-steps in front of Mr. Bassman and takes a grenade originally headed for him)

 **Ranger** : "Starforce? What are YOU doing out here?"

 **Starforce** : "The two-way lightspeed delay between us and 1989 FC is currently 20 seconds. I got bored waiting for the response."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Next time, try decaf."

(Starforce Martial Throws that Walker into the side of the bunker. KABOOOOM!)

 **Mr. Bassman** (exploding another Walker with his Infrasonic Liquifaction): "Mechanon be havin' quality control problems, mon!"

 **Starforce** : "When I was at Purdue, Professor Overhauser always claimed I had the mutant ability to transform any piece of lab equipment into Explodium."

 **Spiritual Warrior** (leaping on top of another Walker and stabbing it with Khereviel): "Try not to hit the grenade launchers, then."

(his Walker sparks, then collapses)

 **Ranger** : "Forget it, Pastor. They're having too much fun with the fireworks."

 **Starforce** : "Oops, response should be back now. Bye!"

(Starforce blurs and vanishes toward the Spaceplane's door)

* * *

(onboard Destroyer Spaceplane 'Upsilon.' Simultaneous with ending of last scene)

(there is a blur of motion, and Starforce reappears behind Judith)

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "You should drink less in the way of caffeinated beverages, Herr Starforce. You would be be able to focus on critical tasks better."

 **Starforce** : "What IS it with everyone criticizing my coffee intake today?"

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "Perhaps something to do with the imminent high-speed asteroidal impact in the North Atlantic which Destroyer is attempting to prevent?"

 **Starforce** : "Right." (beat, looks over Judith's shoulder) "Looks like the first command sequence took. Do we have independent confirmation that the spin is slowing?"

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "Yes."

 **Ladyhawk** (entering the cabin): "I'm out of ordinance. Ranger wants to know if your spaceplane has any guns."

 **Dr. Destroyer** (indicating the door in the back of the cabin): "Dorsal and ventral pulson blasters."

 **Ladyhawk** (singsong, moving toward door): "Thank you."

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "Bitte schön, Fraulein." (to Starforce) "Properly respectful to her superiors. You could learn something from her."

 **Starforce** (beat): "After we send the acceleration sequence, how do we keep Mechanon from aborting it?"

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "I have added a command to your batch file which will shut off RIAS's onboard transceiver upon successful confirmation of instruction loading."

 **Starforce** : "Will your weapons array be enough to alter its orbit should RIAS's engine not work?"

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "With the axial spin killed, yes. I will be using the array anyway after its perigee to boost it to solar escape velocity."

 **Starforce** : "So 1989 FC can never threaten anyone again. Smart."

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "Destroyer's wisdom sees far, indeed."

(the Spaceplane shakes as the dorsal blaster turret fires twice)

 **Ladyhawk** (shouting through the open door from the turrets): "Dr. Destroyer? We've got trouble."

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "Mechanon?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Got it in one."

 **Dr. Destroyer** (standing up, to Ladyhawk): "Prep the jet for departure, I'll deal with the robot." (to Starforce, indicating his computer terminal) "Weißt du, was zu tun?" /* Do you know what to do? */

 **Starforce** : "Ja."

 **Dr. Destroyer** (striding out the cabin door): "Gut."

* * *

(Destroyer Spaceplane 'Upsilon', in front of Mechanon's base. simultaneous with ending of previous scene)

(Ranger speeds past Mechanon while it is dealing with Spiritual Warrior and Khereviel, making a PER roll)

 **Ranger** : "GOTCHA!!"

(Ranger 17d6 Passing Strike gets APx2 because 'Find Weakness' activated from the made PER roll. Mechanon takes 1 BODY and 24 STUN)

 **Mechanon** : "ANALYSIS OF KNOWN DEFENSES INDICATES NEUTRON PULSE STANDS A 56.5% CHANCE OF NEUTRALIZING BOTH THE SPEEDSTER AND THE SONIC MUTANT. FIRING..."

(Mechanon hits a hex 8 meters away from Mr. Bassman, rolling 12 BODY and 24 STUN. Bassman is CON-stunned and is dying [negative BODY], Ranger *barely* escapes the area of effect in time)

(Spiritual Warrior [immune to the neutron pulse] hits with Khereviel for 5 BODY and 17 STUN. Mechanon's right arm falls to its side, shattered and useless)

 **Ranger** (to Spiritual Warrior): "Get Bassman on board!!"

(Spiritual Warrior nods and puts a hand on Mr. Bassman as Dr. Destroyer flies out of the Spaceplane)

(zzzzzZZZZZAP!!)

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "Ladyhawk is preparing the Spaceplane for takeoff. As soon as Starforce gets acknowledgement of the last command sequence to RIAS, get your team out of here. Destroyer will cover your takeoff."

 **Ranger** : "You're not coming with us?"

 **Dr. Destroyer** (shooting a Destroyer-Beam at Mechanon): "You and your team lack the ruthlessness to properly deal with Mechanon. You would only get in Destroyer's way."

 **Ranger** : "Now WAIT a..."

 **Dr. Destroyer** (interrupting and now truly angry): "GO!!"

(with a blur, Ranger runs onboard the Spaceplane. Spiritual Warrior is busy praying over Mr. Bassman on the other side of the cabin, energy playing from his hands over Bassman's body)

 **Ranger** (hitting the button that closes the hatch behind him): "The blaster turret Ladyhawk just used. Where?"

 **Starforce** (not looking away from his console): "Through the back door. Turrets are dorsal and ventral."

 **Ranger** : "Sage, with me."

(they go through the back door as the engines begin to spool up)

 **Ladyhawk** (behind the controls in the cockpit now): "Starforce? Can we go yet?"

 **Starforce** (looking intently at his console, as if he could will the return signal to travel faster than light): "10 more seconds."

(A nearby explosion outside rocks the Spaceplane. Ranger returns fire from the dorsal blaster turret)

 **Starforce** (continuing): "But we *can* hover enough to unmask the ventral turret!"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Thank you, Nerd-boy!"

(the Spaceplane drifts upward 10 feet off the ground)

 **Sage** : ((Ah. Thank you!))

(both turrets now start firing at Mechanon. Ladyhawk crabs the Spaceplane sideways to catch Mechanon in a crossfire between them and Dr. Destroyer)

 **Starforce** (muttering at his console): "C'mon, dammit..."

(beat)

 **Dr. Destroyer** (over radio in the cockpit): "FLY, YOU FOOLS!"

 **Starforce** : "We have loss of signal! Let's get the hell out of here!!"

 **Ladyhawk** (yanking the control stick back while slamming the throttle forward): "About time!"

(the Spaceplane springs vertically into the air and starts accelerating. So does an antiaircraft missile)

 **Ladyhawk** (to Starforce): "Loss of signal is good, isn't it?"

 **Starforce** : "The last command in the batch file we uploaded shut the transceiver off if the propulsion command that will execute in 12 hours was successfully processed."

 **Ladyhawk** (eyeballing the pursuing missile): "In English, Nerd-boy?"

 **Starforce** : "Yes, it's good!"

 **Ranger** : "Ladyhawk, we've got company!"

 **Ladyhawk** (side-stepping the Spaceplane during its vertical climb): "I know! Trying to run it out of energy..."

 **Starforce** (switching his panel to the stern cameras): "It's gonna hit before that happens, Ninjette."

 **Ladyhawk** (performing another evasive while still climbing): "Ranger, Sage? A little help?"

(Ranger misses with his shot)

 **Ranger** : "Damn!"

(Sage doesn't miss. The Spaceplane shudders a bit as the shockwave from the premature explosion hits its tail)

 **Sage** : ((GOT IT! We're clear!))

(Ladyhawk backs off the throttle and levels the spaceplane 60,000 feet above the DFW Metroplex)

 **Starforce** (looking out the cabin window, finally relaxing): "That's pretty."

 **Judith** (voice quavering): "It's a view I've seen more than enough of for one day."

 **Starforce** (taking her hand): "We're safe now..."

(Judith pulls her hand out of Starforce's and tries to back through her seat)

 **Judith** (unhinged): "Bob, Starforce, or whoever you really are. Please don't touch me!"

 **Starforce** (confused): "Okay, then."

* * *

**EPILOGUE** : Stately Dormyer Manor, Lakewood Village, TX. Sunset, the next day

(Bob, Judith, Julie, Shina, Vikon, Ted, and Aida are all in the driveway, looking up into the western sky over the treeline along Stowe Lane)

 **Ranger** (holding Aida): "Glad you could make it."

 **Ha'Pele** : "I wouldn't miss this fireworks show for the world. Especially since you and your friends had a hand in it." (beat) "So, Dr. Destroyer didn't let you keep his spaceplane afterwards?"

 **Ranger** : "I *was* hoping."

 **Ladyhawk** : "His AI network took over the spaceplane when we landed at Love Field. It chased us off, then flew the plane away."

 **Ha'Pele** : "Any idea where?"

 **Starforce** : "Nope. It cloaked once it cleared the outer marker."

(beat)

 **Ha'Pele** (to Ted, indicating Judith): "How's Judith doing?"

 **Ranger** : "Poorly. She's fine physically, but she couldn't handle the revelation of the world that Bob moves and fights in."

 **Ha'Pele** : "Not many people could."

 **Ranger** : "Can't you wipe her memories of what's happened?"

 **Ha'Pele** : "Too many people saw them together over in Israel. Someone will ask questions, and the memories will come back again." (beat) "It would be easier to wipe Bob's memories, instead."

 **Starforce** (checks watch): "Any moment, now."

(Above the trees along Stowe Lane, a steady and brightening light appears, rapidly moving west to east. As they watch, something resembling a comet tail begins to grow behind it)

 **Sage** : "Is that a re-entry fireball?"

 **Starforce** : "Closest approach to Earth's surface was under 180 miles. There isn't enough atmosphere left at that altitude to be visible."

 **Ranger** : "Why does it look like a comet, then?"

 **Starforce** : "Destroyer's now using his weapons constellation to accelerate 1989 FC up to solar escape velocity. We're seeing superheated asteroidal material ablating off its surface."

 **Sage** : "So it can never be used in this fashion again."

 **Starforce** : "Got it in one." (beat) "I wonder if this incident spooked him as much as it did us?"

(the 'comet' slows down and fades in intensity as it climbs toward zenith)

 **Ladyhawk** : "And so it ends."

 **Ranger** : "Not with a bang, but a whimper." (beat, to Aida) "Wish you could stay in town longer."

 **Ha'Pele** : "I have to get my roommate back home." (looks over to Judith again) "She's had a rough couple of days."

 **Ranger** : "I understand."

(Ted and Aida share a lingering kiss)

(Bob and Judith are looking up at the fading dot of 1989 FC)

 **Starforce** : "At least you won't have to worry about computing its orbital elements anymore."

(a laugh escapes Judith's lips in spite of herself, and she looks nervously at Bob)

 **Starforce** : "Judith? What's wrong?"

(awkward pause, held gaze)

 **Judith** : "Bob? About us..."

(Bob hears the tone of her voice, and his shoulders slump)

 **Starforce** : "Let me guess. We need to talk."

 **Judith** (almost in tears): "Don't make this hard, Bob. Please?"

 **Starforce** : "Judith, I love you! I thought you loved me, too..."

(behind them all, Julie gulps)

 **Judith** : "I love you too, Bob, but..." (beat) "Your world scares me! You fight genocidal mechanical golems and ex-Nazi mad scientists and you think that's normal!"

 **Starforce** : "I never said that..."

 **Judith** (interrupting): "I don't care. I can see it in the way you handled yourself the past two days! You and your friends think nothing of terrors which would scare people like me to death!" (beat) "I can't be a part of that, always afraid of who's going to use me to get at you or always worrying about what's going to happen to you or..."

(Judith breaks down crying)

 **Starforce** : "Judith, please don't..."

 **Judith** (crying): "Goodbye, Bob."

(she runs away in tears and gets in the passenger side of Aida's rental car)

 **Ha'Pele** (to Bob): "She really did love you, Robert..."

 **Starforce** (tears in his eyes): "And I her."

 **Ha'Pele** : "I know." (beat) "I can make you forget her."

 **Starforce** (shaking his head): "Thank you, Aida, but that only works in _Star Trek_ episodes."

(beat, then Aida hugs him, walks off to her rental car, and gets in)

 **Starforce** (to himself): "Where art thou gone? The day is bare/the sunlight dark, and cold the air..."

(Aida and Judith drive off)

 **Starforce** (to himself): "Tinúviel, where went thy feet/oh wayward star, oh maiden sweet?"

 **Ladyhawk** (hesitatingly): "Bob?"

(Bob turns around and glares at Julie)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Are you OK?"

 **Starforce** (beat): "No. No, I'm not."

(tears still in his eyes, he strides off toward the garage and his apartment above it)

* * *

(fin)

**Author's Note:**

>  **TECH NOTE 1** : Mechanon is trying to set up an impact delta-vee of roughly 46 km/s relative to Earth. Minimum impact kinetic energy would be 0.5*10^10kg*(4.6*10^4 m/s)^2 = 1.06*10^19 Joules, which is roughly 2,530 MTons -- a figure which is borne out by the 1/2009 Geoverse paper on Asclepius impact effects on Earth (Google it). The higher the final delta-vee, the worse it gets. Oh, and Mechanon is preferably aiming for an impact in the North Atlantic at dawn CDT (tsunamis hundreds of feet high, baby...). This by itself won't kill off Humanity, but *will* wipe out the First World -- making the rest of Mechanon's quest for total human genocide so much easier to achieve.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **TECH NOTE 2** : The acceleration vector Starforce and Dr. Destroyer use on 1989 FC to save Earth has a magnitude of 0.001 m/s^2 at an angle of 325 degrees solar relative. After extensive calculations (and eventually computer modeling), this consistently generates a vector which misses Earth just behind it even up to impact minus 14 hours.


End file.
